An autonomous vehicle can perceive its surroundings by using various sensor apparatuses and determine its position on the basis of the information associated with its surroundings. This can allow an autonomous vehicle to navigate with minimal or no human intervention and, in some cases, even omit the use of a human driver altogether. However, the lack of in-person human oversight can potentially reduce the vehicle's security. For instance, a person is unavailable to immediately address problems with the vehicle that may decrease vehicle security and subject the vehicle to potential theft or damage. One potential approach is to deploy a maintenance crew to the vehicle. However, the coordination of such deployment can be complex, time-consuming, and cost prohibitive.